My Doctor
by LadyKangDae
Summary: SuHo seorang Dokter ahli bedah professional di Rumah Sakit terbesar Seoul dan Lay seorang suster di Rumah Sakit yang sama ternyata memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain. Bagaimana Dokter bedah dengan senyum angelic dan suster baik hati ini mengekspresikan perasaannya? SULAY couple is here! With TAORIS,KAISOO and CHENMIN ! DLDR, RnR! [REPOST]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Doctor

Author : LadyEXBang

Rated : T

Pairing : SuLay (SuHo and Lay)

Cast : EXO Official Couple and another cast

Genre : Romance & Drama

Disclaimer : Masih bukan punya saia .-. tapi cerita ini punya saya

.

Summary: SuHo seorang Dokter ahli bedah professional di Rumah Sakit terbesar Seoul dan Lay seorang suster di Rumah Sakit yang sama ternyata memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain. Bagaimana Dokter bedah dengan senyum angelic dan suster baik hati ini mengekspresikan perasaannya? SULAY couple is here! With TAORIS,KAISOO and CHENMIN ! DLDR, RnR! [REPOST]

.

Warning : Gaje/Typo(s)/Genderswitch / Don't like? Don't read ! / Review untuk Kritik dan saran/ Don't copy / Request di tutup sementara

.

A/N : Annyeong yeorobun! Iam back… Kali ini untuk memenuhi request dari : ajib4ff ,Park Ha Woo dan yang udah request untuk SuLay, Mianhe kalau gak sesuai dengan kehendak kalian. Tapi saia udah mencoba yang terbaik , Untuk yang request HunHan,KaiSoo sabar ya, giliran. Pair dipilih berdasarkan banyaknya yang request so… Request couple favorite mu! ^0^

**BACA! **

**Untuk Reader yang sudah pernah baca FF ini sebelumnya melalui Author LadyEXBang, ini adalah Author yang sama tapi akun yang berbeda. Karena akun yang satunya eror, jadi author ganti. So, Ini bukan hasil Steal atau Copy punya orang ._. **

**Ada sedikit Repair juga disini, karena sebelumnya banyak kata-kata yang hilang. Sekarang sudah muncul jadi bisa di baca **

.

Big Thank's for :

HikariYuki

ExostShinee045

Ennjoooooyyyy!

.

.

Lay melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit tempatnya berkerja, sambil sesekali membalas senyuman pasien ataupun karyawan Rumah Sakit lainnya

Lay yang bernama asli Kim YiXing adalah suster/perawat yang bertugas membantu seorang Dokter Jiwa yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan pesonanya. Dr. WuFan atau biasa dipanggil Dr. Kris yang keturunan China-Canada

Yap, Kris memang tampan, bahkan banyak pasiennya baik Wanita atupun Pria yang biasanya meronta ataupun memberontak saat hendak di periksa menjadi anteng setelah melihat wajah tampannya

Woppss! Tapi jangan salah…. Ini bukan FF dengan pair KrAy. Karena Kris sudah memiliki Yeojachingu yang merupakan Dokter dirumah sakit itu juga. Dr. HuangZiTao atau Dr. Tao yang merupakan dokter spesialis Kecantikan

Sebenarnya, Suster berdarah China ini telah menaruh hati pada seorang Dokter Bedah Professional

Dr. JoonMyeon atau SuHo. Dr. SuHo adalah seorang dokter dengan senyum angelic yang dapat membujuk pasiennya untuk digorok perutnya *plakk ditambah lagi dengan kehebatannya diusianya yang masih muda

.

Langkah Lay terhenti di sebuah kamar rawat dengan tag nama Do Kwon Mi, dan membuka pintunya sepelan mungkin, "Annyeonghaseyo Do Kwon Mi-shi….."

Seorang yeoja dengan paras imut dan keibuan menyambut kedatangan Lay, "Annyeonghaseyo Lay Jiejie, maaf merepotkanmu lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi dari jam kerjaku"

"Ah, ne.. Gwaenchana Kyungsoo-ah, Ini sudah tugasku" Lay mengibaskan tangannya dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman di meja yang ada

"Oh ya, kudengar KwonMi-shi sudah tidak paranoid lagi, benarkah?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus tangan eomma nya yang tengah terlelap, "Ne, jiejie dan merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Aku sangat berterimakasih"

Lay mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Ya,Kyungsoo sangat tabah menjalani hidupnya. Appa nya telah wafat setahun yang lalu dan sejak saat itu eomma nya mengalami sedikit goncangan Jiwa. Terkadang Lay iri dengan Kyungsoo yang sanggup bekerja dan merawat ibunya sekaligus

"Oh ya, dimana Kai? Tumben tidak bersamamu?" Lay menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri menyadari bahwa sedari tadi tidak ada Kai, namjachingu Kyungsoo

Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak menjawab, suara dari arah pintu mengagetkan mereka

"Kyunggiiee~~ aku kangen… ayo kita makan siang" Kai memasuki ruangan dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan ia langsung memukul lengan Kai pelan

Lay langsung sweatdrop dan memukul kepala Kai dengan papan clip yang ia bawa, "Pabbo! Ini Rumah Sakit bukan Lotte World!" ucap Lay setengah berbisik

Kai manyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Lay, "Oh iya, aku ingin mentarktirmu makan siang aku juga sudah mengajak…."

"Annyeonghaseyo….."

Sebuah suara baritone memotong ucapan Kai. Lay mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara

Astaga! Demi Krabby Patty! Itu adalah , Lay langsung menundukan wajahnya saat melihat SuHo memasuki ruangan

"Kai, jadikah kau membawa Kyungsoo? Bagaimana dengan eommanya?" SuHo menyikut Kai

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membawa sepupuku untuk menjaganya" Kai menjentikan jarinya

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Lay, "Bagaimana kalau Lay eonnie ikut? Ini hari Senin kan? Eonni kan sudah selesai tugas"

Lay mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Hah? Aku? Tidak-tidak, nanti merepotkan kalian. Aku masih harus membantu Dr. Wu mengantar obat"

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengantar sendiri?" Kai menaikkan alisnya

"Dia ingin mengantar Dr. Tao ke Gangnam, ada brand baru keluar" Lay meletakkan jarinya di dagu sambil mengingat perkataan Kris tadi pagi

Kai menepuk jidatnya, "Dasar dokter tidak bertanggungjawab. Sudah lah nuna, ikut saja otte?"

Lay terlihat berfikir keras, "Hmm.. baiklah. Tunggu sebentar aku harus ganti baju"

"Ah, ne gwaenchana.. kami akan menunggu jiejie" Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Ne, gomawo yo Kyungsoo-ah" Lay tersenyum hingga dimple manisnya terlihat

SuHo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Lay ikut tersenyum melihat wajah manis milik Lay yang baru saja ia lihat

"Oh ya, aku juga harus mengganti baju. Lay-shi, lokermu searah dengan ruanganku bukan? Ayo kutemani" SuHo tersenyum pada Lay *woy SuHo lo stalker ya

Lay membuka sedikit mulutnya masih terkejut dengan ajakan SuHo, _"Omona.. apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

Kai yang melihat kejadian di depannya langsung tersenyum evil, "Ayolah noona, terima saja"

SuHo menatap sakratis Kai, "Pabbo ini rumah sakit!"

Kai nyengir garing

"Kajja Lay-shi…" SuHo menarik tangan Lay dengan lembut keluar ruangan. Lay yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya terdiam sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan cara menunduk

.

.

.

""Jadi.. kau membantu Dr. Wu? Pantas saja aku baru pertama kali melihatmu, ruanganku dan ruangannya sangat jauh" SuHo memecahkan keheningan yang menjalar semenjak mereka berjalan sedari tadi

"Ah, ne.. SuHo-shi" Lay mengangguk kecil, tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya

SuHo mengerutkan alisnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Lay memainkan jarinya, "Ehm.. itu aku tahu dari Xiumin-shi" jelas-jelas Lay mencari tahu sendiri nama Dokter taksirannya itu, Kau berbohong Lay….

"Xiumin? Minseok? Yang membantu Dr. Tao?" SuHo menoleh kearah Lay. Lay mengangguk lagi

"Lalu, SuHo-shi sendiri bagaimana bisa tau namaku?" Lay menatap penuh tanya kearah SuHo

SuHo tertawa kecil karena pertanyaan Lay, "Tadi kan Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah memanggilmu.." pernyataan ini membuat Lay langsung menutup wajahnya dengan papan clip yang dibawanya

"Oh iya aku lupa…"

SuHo yang gemas dengan reaksi Lay, mengelus rambut Lay lembut, entah ia sadar atau tidak dengan tindakannya

Lay yang sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan SuHo langsung menatap keatas untuk melihat wajah SuHo *ceritanya SuHo tinggi

"SuHo-shi kenapa kau…"

SuHo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ah, sudah sampai. Aku kesana ya… Annyeong"

Lay masih menatap kepergian SuHo dan langsung memegang kedua pipinya yang panas, "Ottoke ga?"

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, sejak kapan Kimchi dan Soyu menjadi seenak ini" Kai menengadahkan kepalanya keatas mencoba mengingat rasa Kimchi yang ia makan tadi

Suho tertawa, "Kau terlalu banyak makan document di kantormu itu, jadi kau lupa bagaimana rasa Kimchi"

Lay tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Suho, "Kai, terimakasih sudah mentraktirku makan" Lay membungkuk pada Kai, "Aku pulang duluan ya, besok aku dapat Shift pagi, Annyeong Kyungsoo,Kai,Suho-shi" Lay melambaikan tangannya,membungkuk, dan menuju halte dekat restaurant kimchi tersebut

"Jankkanman,eonnie … Jangan pulang sendiri, ini sudah terlalu larut… Ayo ikut ak….

"Biar aku yang antar dia, kalian pulanglah" ucap Suho memotong ajakan Kyungsoo *Suho emang jago motong omongan orang

Lay menoleh kaget, "Ne? Anieyo… aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri, rumahku dekat sini kok"

"Noona, ikut Suho hyung sajalah.." Kai menaik turunkan alisnya

Langsung Suho menatap Kai dengan pandangan -_-"

"Ja! Ayo Lay mobilku disebelah sana" Suho berjalan duluan menuju parkiran belakang restaurant tempat mobilnya bermukim. Lay hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Suho

"Hey, Kyungie mereka akan jadi pasangan" Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang

"Kuharap…" Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kai

.

.

Lay turun dari mobil Suho dan menutupnya, "Gamsahamnida Suho-shi aku terlalu merepotkanmu"

Suho ikut turun dari mobilnya, "Anieyo, tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, kau tinggal dengan siapa disini?"

"Aku tinggal dengan eomma, dan dongsaeng ku Dr. Chen yang sedang percobaan mengambil spesialis Jiwa di rumah sakit"

Suho menaikkan alisnya kagum, "Wah.. Jinjja? Dr. JongDae itu? keluarga mu benar-benar cinta kesehatan"

"Ya.. begitulah" Lay tertawa halus mendengar ucapan Suho

Suho terpana melihat dimple di pipi kanan Lay untuk sekian kalinya, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lay tangannya digunakan untuk mengangkat dagu Lay agar sejajar dengan wajahnya

Lay terpana melihat mata penuh kelembutan milik Suho, ia hanya bisa diam dan tidak memberi perlawanan

Suho menempelkan bibir nya ke bibir Lay lembut dan memberi sedikit lumatan kecil di bibir Lay, tanpa sadar Lay menutup matanya

Setelah itu Suho melepaskan ciuman nya dan menggaruk kepalanya, _"Apa yang kulakukan!" _ batinnya

Lay menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya di iringi dengan pipinya yang telah memerah

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu.. Jalljayo Lay" Suho melambaikan tangannya pada Lay

"Ne, Suho-shi.." Lay tersenyum kecil

"Anieyo jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel Shi kalau sedang tidak di tempat kerja. Panggil saja aku Suho"

"Ne, jalljayo Suho " Lay melambaikan tangannya

Setelah mobil Suho menjauh Lay langsung memasuki rumahnya sambil memikirkan ulang kejadian tadi, hingga saat Lay membuka pintu…..

"JIEJIE BERCIUMAN DI DEPAN RUMAH!"

Suara Chen mengagetkan Lay yang baru saja masuk, "PABBO YA! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!"

.

.

.

Lay mengucek matanya, ia sangat mengantuk pagi ini. Kenapa? Karena ia sangat bahagia setelah di beri reward oleh Suho tadi malam

"Lay, cuci mukamu… aku mengantisipasi wajahmu tertampar oleh pasien nanti" Dr. Wu atau Kris menyadarkan Lay

Lay menoleh kearah Kris, "Ani, aku tidak apa-apa"

Kris mengendikkan bahu melihat betapa keras kepalanya Lay, "Arra..arra"

Setelah keadaan senyap Kris kembali fokus dengan daftar pasien pada hari ini

"Kris ge?" sebuah suara yeoja mengagetkan kedua orang didalam. Diikuti dengan masuknya , "Kris ge, gege sibuk?"

Kris yang mendengar suara bak Malaikat itu langsung bangkit dari kursinya, "Baby panda, gege tidak sibuk kok.."

Kris mengelus rambut Tao dan mengecup bibir yeojachingu nya itu

"Ya!Ya! apa yang kalian lakukan huh?"

Lay menutup matanya dan keluar dari ruangan itu, "Cih merusak mataku saja…. "

"Jiejie.. Mianhe" Terdengar suara Tao saat Lay mulai meninggalkan ruangan

Lay tertawa mendengar ucapan polos dokter kecantikan tak punya tujuan lain ia mendudukan diri di bangku dekat situ

"Haissh.. tak kusangka semua orang sudah larut dalam kisah cinta mereka. Tapi..Chen? Oh iya dia sedang mengejar Xiumin"

"LAY!"

Suara teriakan seorang yeoja sukses membuat Lay menutup kedua telingannya, "Aisshh, Xiumin jie kau kenapa sih?" baru diomongin ni orang muncul juga

"hosh..hosh…" Xiumin duduk di samping Lay sambil memegang dadanya yang sesak pertanda ia habis berlari-lari

"Tenang-tenang.. jiejie kenapa? Tarik nafas" Lay memperagakan gerakan menarik nafas, yang spontan diikuti Xiumin

"Tadi, tadi… Dr. JongDae.."

Lay memundurkan kepalanya, "Adikku? Kenapa dia?"

Xiumin menarik nafasnya, "Dia menyatakan cinta padaku"

"Pffttt…. Hahaha.. terima saja" Lay tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Xiumin

"Ya! Kau pikir semudah itu…" Xiumin memukul pelan tangan Lay

Setelah puas dengan aktifitas tertawanya Lay menatap Xiumin, "Memangnya, kau tidak menyukainya? Katamu kau tertarik dengannya?"

"Yah begitulah, tapi aku sangat malu tadi. Jadi aku lari…." Xiumin tersenyum polos

Lay memutar bola matanya, "Jiejie Pabbo…Harusnya kau jangan Lari, minta saja waktu padanya"

"Jiejie, aku pinjam dia sebentar ya.."

Suara seorang namja mengagetkan mereka

"Omo.. Chen! Jangan mengagetkanku" Lay memukul lengan Chen

Chen tertawa, "Arra, oh ya Xiumin-shi ayo ikut denganku sebentar saja"

Xiumin gelagapan, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, "Ano.. tapi saya harus.."

"Biar aku yang bicarakan dengan Tao jiejie kalau kau terlambat nanti.. Kajja" Chen mengulurkan tangannya pada Xiumin

"Sana pergilah aku restui kalian.. pay pay!" Lay meletakkan tangan Xiumin ke atas tangan Chen

"Tapi Lay…"

Suara Xiumin menghilang di ujung lorong. Lay tertawa kecil melihat adiknya yang serba nekat itu, "Haha ada-ada saja"

.

.

.

Ini sudah cup Ice cream yang ke dua, tapi tetap saja Lay masih belum kenyang. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke counter ice cream di ujung kantin Rumah Sakit

"Yang coklat atau Vanila ya?" Lay menimbang kedua ice cream ditangannya

"Yang Vanila lebih enak"

Lay menaikkan alisnya, "Benarkah? Kurasa yang coklat lebih…Omona! Suho-shi" Lay langsung membungkuk kecil

Suho tertawa, "Ne,ne… tidak usah begitu"

Lay hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Suho, "Suho-shi suka makan ice cream?"

"Ya terkadang, saat benar-benar tidak ada makanan lagi, Lay-shi duduklah biar aku yang bayar" Suho menunjuk salah satu meja dan mengeluarkan dompetnya

"Anieyo! Biar aku bayar sendiri" Lay dengan keras kepala ikut mengeluarkan dompet. Suho tertawa kecil, "Dasar keras kepala…"

Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima dengan ledekan Suho, "Kau juga keras kepala" bisiknya

Suho yang lagi-lagi sadar atau tidak langsung mengelus puncak kepala Lay

Entah yeoja yang satu ini kenapa malah tertawa dan tidak menghindar

Suho memandang wajah cantik Lay selama yang ia bisa *apaan ini?

"Gawat, aku jatuh cinta dengannya"

.

.

Lay sedang asyik mendengarkan music dari i-pod miliknya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ponsel miliknya yang berada di nakas dekat kasur telah bordering

"Ya! Jiejie… ponsel milikmu bunyi.. aku tidak bisa tidur mendengarnya" Chen menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Lay

Lay yang mendengar sesuatu langsung buru-buru melepas earphone dari telinganya, "Apa sih? Kau mengganggu kesenanganku saja!"

"Ponsel milik jiejie yang mengganggu jam tidurku" Chen memukul pintu kamar sekali lagi dan pergi kembali ke kamarnya

"Eh, ponselku bunyi ternyata" Lay beranjak untuk mengangkat telfon dari ponselnya

Dasar Lay…..

"Yeoboseyo….?"

"_Lay-shi.. aku tidak mengganggumu kan?" _

Lay langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya saat mendengar suara ini

"Nu..nugu seyo?" mulai gagap sepertinya Lay

"_Aku " _

.

PRAANNGG!

.

Pecahlah semua kaca di kamar Lay saat tahu kalau Suho yang menelfonnya

"_Lay-shi.. kau masih disana?" _

"Oh ne, Suho-shi kenapa menelfonku malam-malam?" Lay memainkan jarinya

"_Anieyo, maaf kalau aku mengganggu,besok Kris…, I mean Dr. Wu tidak tugas kan? Kebetulan aku juga tidak ada tugas. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan" _

Lay melotot mendengar suara dari sebrang, "Ah… bagaimana ya?"

"_Please, aku butuh teman besok" _

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ehmm.. baiklah"

"_Jinjja? Ok besok kujemput jam 1 siang. Jalljayo Lay" _

"Ne, Suho-shi.. jalljayo" Lay menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya

But… Tunggu, Lay mendengar sesuatu… Suara Flying Kiss! Lay membeku dan langsung berguling-guling dan berteriak di kasur karena senang

"JIEJIE! BERISIK!"

Oppsssss…..

.

.

.

Lay sekali lagi membenarkan Blouse biru muda yang ia kenakan, sangat serasi dengan rok putih selutut yang ia gunakan. Ditambah lagi rambut blonde yang biasa ia ikat kini ia biarkan terurai dengan tambahan jepit kupu-kupu di poni nya

"Chen! Aku pergi dulu, bilang pada eomma saat ia pulang!" Lay berteriak pada Chen yang tengah memakai sepatu di teras

"Jiejie, aku juga akan pergi" Chen menoleh kebelakang

"Mwo? Pergi dengan siapa?"

"Entahlah, mengajakku, ada reuni dengan teman SMA katanya. Kebetulan aku adik kelasnya dulu"

Lay terpana, "Ah begitu, sudahlah biar aku yang telfon eomma nanti"

"Memang jiejie mau kemana?" Chen balik bertanya

Lay mengendikkan bahunya, "Bukan urusanmu"

"Ya! Dasar jahat! Sudahlah aku jemput Minnie dulu…"

"Mwo? Minnie? Minseok jie?" Lay menarik baju Chen meminta penjelasan

Chen tertawa, "Siapa lagi?"

Lay menganga sambil menganggukan kepalanya, "Arra-arra… jemputlah dia sana! Hushh!"

Chen mengerucutkan bibirnya bermaksud meledek Lay lalu memasuki mobilnya dan pergi

"Chen? Diundang Suho? Berarti nanti aku bertemu dengan Chen lagi? Apa yang harus kukatakan!" Lay menepuk jidatnya

.

.

.

TBC~~

Update kilat tengah malem buat Menuhin request SuLay.. Banyak banget!

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan T.T

Sorry saya buat Kris jadi Dokter Jiwa disini. Abisnya kalo dokter anak ntar anak-anaknya pada kabur semua trus emaknya ngecengin si Kris ._.v

Chapter 2 di update secepatnya.. maaf nunggu lagi yang couple favorite nya belum muncul bilang ya di Review *halah modus…

Ya udah deh.. Gomawo sudah membaca karya saya *Bow bareng SuLay


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : My Doctor

Author : LadyEXBang

Rated : T

Pairing : SuLay (Suho and Lay)

Cast(s) : Another EXO official couple and my other Cast

Genre : Romance,Humor, Drama

Desclaimer : Semua cerita milik saya, tapi tokohnya bukan

.

Summary : Chapter 2 or END is Up! Suho mencoba menyatakan cintanya pada Lay. Bagaimana dengan Lay? SULAY,KRISTAO,CHENMIN,KAISOO,HUNHAN,CHANBAEK is Here! DLDR, RnR! Genderswitch for Uke [REPOST]

.

Warning: Genderswitch/Typo(s)/ Alur Maksa/EYD gak pas/ Kata-kata ilang/ DE EL EL

.

A/N : Annyeong! Saia balik lagi! Kali ini pengen nuntasin fic SuLay, sorry saia jadiin twoshoot… Buat HUNHAN and CHANBAEK shipper, mereka muncul di chapter ini! Yeay! So selamat menikmati…

**BACA!**

**Untuk Reader yang sudah pernah baca FF ini sebelumnya melalui Author LadyEXBang, ini adalah Author yang sama tapi akun yang berbeda. Karena akun yang satunya eror, jadi author ganti. So, Ini bukan hasil Steal atau Copy punya orang ._. **

.

.

Preview Story :

"_**Memang jiejie mau kemana?" Chen balik bertanya **_

_**Lay mengendikkan bahunya, "Bukan urusanmu" **_

"_**Ya! Dasar jahat! Sudahlah aku jemput Minnie dulu…" **_

"_**Mwo? Minnie? Minseok jie?" Lay menarik baju Chen meminta penjelasan **_

_**Chen tertawa, "Siapa lagi?"**_

_**Lay menganga sambil menganggukan kepalanya, "Arra-arra… jemputlah dia sana! Hushh!" **_

_**Chen mengerucutkan bibirnya bermaksud meledek Lay lalu memasuki mobilnya dan pergi **_

"_**Chen? Diundang Suho? Berarti nanti aku bertemu dengan Chen lagi? Apa yang harus kukatakan!" Lay menepuk jidatnya **_

.

.

Lay menyerngitkan alisnya melihat seorang malaikat *ehmm maksudnya seorang namja yang tengah kesusahan membuka pintu pagar rumah keluarga Kim

"Lay? Kau disana?"

Suara ini? Suara Suho! Lay bergegas berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu pagar rumahnya yang sengaja dirancang appanya agar tidak ada namja yang bisa mengganggu Lay kalau sudah malam

"Mianhe Suho-shi pintu pagar ini memang keterlaluan" Lay membungkuk dan bergegas membuka kunci pagar rumahnya

"Ani.. justru aku yang payah, namja tapi tidak bisa membuka pagar" Suho mengibaskan tanganya

Lay menanggapi perkataan Suho dengan senyuman single Dimple mautnya yang sukses membuat Suho cengo

"Ehmm.. Suho-shi, kau masih disana?" Lay menatap wajah tampan milik Suho yang membuatnya langsung menunduk malu, " Aduh.. bagaimana ini dia benar-benar tampan"

"Aissh.. kenapa aku ini? Kajja yang lain sudah disana" Suho membukakan pintu untuk Lay dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk

"Aku bisa sendiri…" Lay tersenyum malu dan menepuk pelan lengan Suho, yang dibalas oleh Suho dengan kekehan kecil

.

Suho sesekali mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan. Yap, dia memandangi Lay yang tengah menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu dari radio

Merasa diperhatikan Lay menoleh, "Suho-shi, ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

Suho tersentak dan kembali fokus mengemudi, "Hey sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan formal seperti itu"

"Mianhe Suho, aku selalu lupa" Lay memainkan jarinya

"Arraseo.. oh ya, baru kali ini aku melihatmu menggerai rambut?" Suho memperhatikan rambut blonde Lay yang tergerai indah

"Ne, kalau tidak di tempat kerja aku selalu menggerainya" Lay menyentuh rambut panjang yang tersampir di bahu kirinya yang di tutupi oleh blouse biru

"Kau Cantik…" Suho menutup mulutnya, malu dengan ucapannya sendiri

Lay menunduk malu, "Terimakasih Suho"

.

.

"Kemana sih Suho hyung? Lama sekali?" Kai mengaduk jus di hadapannya dengan gusar

"Kkamjong, kau juga baru datang 10 menit yang lalu, sabar sedikit kenapa?" Sehun melempar tissue kearah Kai, padahal sebelumnya sudah dicegah oleh Luhan, kekasih Sehun

"Ya! Cadel, dasar bocah apa maksudmu hah?" Kai kembali melempar balik tissue tersebut

"Kau yang bocah kkamjong!" Sehun kembali melempar tissue tersebut namun salah arah sehingga mengenai wajah Kris yang tengah asyik ngobrol dengan yang lainnya

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, "Gawat… matilah aku"

"Dasar! Kalian berdua yang bocah, dari dulu hingga sekarang seperti ini saja kelakuan kalian" Kris melempar keduanya dengan sedotan dan telak di jidat masing-masing

"Appo!" Sehun dan Kai mengusap jidatnya yang menjadi sasaran lempar Kris

Kris tersenyum puas melihat dua bocah yang merintih kesakitan itu (?)

"Itu Suho ge.. eh? Dia bersama Lay jiejie?" Tao menunjuk Suho yang tengah berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Lay

"Mana, mana? Ya ampun tak kusangka secepat itu" Kyungsoo menatap keduanya sambil tersenyum

Kai berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan melambaikan tangannya, "Suho hyung, Lay noona, disini!"

Suho balas melambaikan tangannya pada Kai, dan terlihat gerakan Suho yang membukakan pintu untuk Lay

"Hai semua, maaf aku terlambat" Suho membungkukkan badannya diikuti Lay yang tersenyum

"Lay Jiejie! Kau datang juga?" Xiumin tersenyum senang melihat kehadiran Lay disitu

BRUSSHHH!

"LAY JIEJIE? KAU NGAPAIN DISINI?" Chen yang mendengar seruan Xiumin yang mengalahkan suara i-podnya, langsung menyemburkan air yang tengah ia minum. Jadi, sedari tadi dia tidak sadar kalau ada Lay

Lay tersenyum kikuk pada Chen, "Halo Chennie, kita ketemu lagi"

"Kenapa jiejie tidak bilang kalau jiejie ikut?" Chen menatap heran Lay dan Suho

"Sudahlah, Chen.. aku yang mengajaknya" Suho menepuk pundak Chen

Keadaan kembali seperti tadi, mereka kembali mengobrol

"Kris, mana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Bukannya mereka akan datang?" Suho menatap sekelilingnya. Ya disitu hanya ada Suho,Lay,Kris,Tao,Chen,Xiumin,Kai,Kyungsoo,Sehun dan Luhan

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi, dia ada di dapur, mengurus pesananmu yang merepotkan itu" Kris menunjuk kearah dapur Restaurant tempat mereka duduk ini

Suho meringis gaje

Ya, ini adalah restaurant milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

Mereka Nampak seperti sekumpulan orang yang tengah melakukan reuni. Uppsss.. jangan salah ini adalah pertemuan yang sengaja direncanakan oleh salah satu dari mereka

"Yo Bro sorry lama, Baekki baru datang tadi" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Suho dan langsung menduduki kursi yang kosong

Suho mengendikkan bahunya, "Sure, aku juga baru datang"

"Jadi, kita akan mulai tanpa Baekki?" Luhan menatap Suho heran

"Ah! Lihat itu Baekhyun" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dapur

Baekhyun datang dengan tergesa-gesa, sesekali ia merapikan rambut panjangnya yang di kucir ponytail, "Mianhe, aku terlambat. Habisnya, Channie tidak mau menungguku" Baekhyun menepuk punggung Chanyeol

"Ya! Appo, Baekki… Mianhe, sini duduk di sebelahku. Habis kau tadi lama sih" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekki

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan, melihat pasangan ChanBaek yang mengumbar aura-aura negative di sekeliling mereka. Chen menggaruk pipinya garing. Kris masih setia dengan wajah cool andalannya. Kai tetap fokus mengganggu Kyungsoo dan Xiumin yang sedang ngobrol

"Ehmm, jadi sudah tahu kan kenapa aku minta berkumpul disini?" Suho melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja

Chen nyerngit bingung, "Memangnya kenapa kita disini?" Xiumin langsung menyikut perut Chen pelan, "Hush, apaan sih"

Lay menaikkan alisnya, "Apa Cuma aku yang tidak tahu ada apa di sini?"

"Tenanglah Lay, kau akan tau nanti" Suho tersenyum

Yang lain ikut mangut-mangut sok ngerti

"Kris hyung kapan kau akan menikah? Baba dan mama kalian sudah setuju kan?" Chanyeol menatap Kris intens

Kris menoleh, "Hmm, mungkin 2 bulan lagi… Tunggu izin kepindahan praktek kami ke Canada dan kami akan menikah"

BRAKKK!

"Apa? Pindah ke Canada? Bagaimana dengan sahabat mu ini Tao Panda?" Baekhyun menggebrak meja diikuti anggukan setuju dari Xiumin,Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Lay

"Ehh? Kris ge.. kita pindah ke Canada?" Tao menatap polos kearah Kris

Seluruh orang di situ menepuk dahinya melihat betapa polosnya panda milik Kris itu

"Mwo? Bukankah gege sudah bilang padamu semalam, hum?" Kris mencubit pipi gembil Tao

Tao menyatukan kedua alisnya berfikir keras, "Ah aku lupa…"

Kris menghela nafas, menghadapi si baby panda

"Lalu, Chanyeol.. bagaimana dengan Baekyun? Masih mengidam Kimchi saus strawberry?" Suho tertawa mengingat sebulan lalu Chanyeol mengeluh padanya kalau Baekhyun mengidam hal-hal aneh di usia kehamilannya yang ke 3 bulan

"Sekarang dia ngidam es krim balado" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun

Baekhyun mempout kan bibirnya, "Kalau kau tidak menurutinya, aku akan mengupas kacang lagi di dapur seperti kemarin"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya heboh, "Mwoya? Jangan Baekhyuniee… nanti akan aku carikan"

Suho terkekeh, "Lalu Sehun, kau paling muda. Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Aku… entahlah" Sehun mengendikkan bahunya yang dibalas dengan tatapan kecewa Luhan

Sehun yang menyadari gelagat kecewa Luhan langsung berlutut di hadapan Luhan dan mengeluarkan kotak hitam kecil dari saku jas nya, "Xiao Luhan, My Princess Deer aku ingin kau…. Tidak, aduh maksudku… jadilah istriku"

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung menarik tangan Sehun untuk berdiri, "Dasar pabbo! Tidak romantic, jelas aku menerimamu!"

Sehun tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk erat Luhan

"Ya! Cadel, aku bahkan belum melamar Kyungsoo. Dasar Yadong" Kai lagi-lagi melempar Tissue kearah Sehun

"Diamlah Kkamjong!"

"Hei, sudahlah kalian berdua… Lalu Kai bagaimana dengamu?" Suho menatap Kai

Kai tertawa kecil, "Walaupun aku belum melamarnya, dia pasti sudah menerimaku"

"Cihh! Kepedean" Sehun menatap Kai sakratis

"Sehun, sudahlah…" Kris mendeathglare Sehun

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu, "Aku akan selalu menerima Kai"

"Wooaaahhh! Romantis sekali…." Chen berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya

Suho menutup telinganya, "Ya,ya… Chen, kau baru pacaran dengan Xiumin noona kan?"

"Kalian semua tahu?" Xiumin menatap mereka yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan kepala ke sepuluh orang disitu

Chen melingkarkan tanganya di bahu Xiumin, "Kalau kami sih perlahan tapi pasti"

"Ya! Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku!" Lay menunjuk wajah Chen

Chen meringis gaje pada Lay

"Dan Hyung sendiri bagaimana? Sudah menemukan pasangan?" Kai menaik turunkan alisnya pada Suho

UHUKK!

Lay nyaris tersedak mendengar ucapan frontal dari Kai

"Aku bertanya pada Suho hyung, kenapa noona yang tersedak?" Kai menampakan senyum evil nya

Lay menggeleng ,"Ani, aku hanya..ehmm.. ya tersedak"

"Suho, sepertinya ini moment mu" Kris bangkit dan menarik tangan Tao, "Baby, ayo temani gege cari Jas Lab yang baru"

"Bukankah Suho ge mau menyatakan cinta pa…hmmpffttt"

Seluruh orang disitu segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir dan menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas mendengar ucapan Tao

Lay yang mendengarnya menaikkan alis penasaran

Kris bergegas menutup mulut Tao dengan tangan nya, "Baby, diam dan ikut gege ya…"

Tao mengangguk polos. Kris menggandeng tangan Tao keluar dari restaurant tersebut yang diiringi dengan tatapan, _**"Nyaris saja…"**_ dari sisa orang disitu terkecuali Lay

"Oh ya Hyung, aku dan Xiumin jie harus mengambil surat praktek di Rumah Sakit dan akan langsung pergi berkencan, pay-pay Hyung, Jiejie… sukses ya" Chen mengambil jaket yang tersampir di punggung kursinya, diikuti Xiumin yang bergegas mengambil tas nya

"Suho gege, jiejie,Jiayo!" Xiumin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memberi semangat pada mereka berdua

Lay yang melihat reaksi aneh kedua pasangan ini pun mulai curiga, "Xiumin jie, kau mau kemana?"

"Rahasia…" Xiumin terkekeh kecil dan berjalan keluar berangkulan bersama Chen

Lay menatap sekelilingnya yang mulai ikut berdiri dan mengambil barang masing-masing

"Hyung aku harus mengambil dokumen di kantor dan mencari baju untuk pemotretan prawedding 3 bulan kedepan, semoga sukses" (Sehun)

"Ah, aku ada kegiatan yang harus diselesaikan bersama Kyungsoo… yah kau taulah. Lay Jie, jangan pingsan" (Kai)

"Aku juga harus mencari es krim Balado untuk Baekki.. pai pai kalian semua" (Chanyeol)

Lay menaikkan alisnya. Jadi…. Kenapa mereka?

Dengan ragu, Lay melirik Suho yang melambai santai kea rah teman-teman nya itu

"Suho, kau tidak pergi?"

"Ah, Ani… Hei, lihat tinggal kita berdua"

Suho tersenyum pada Lay yang tengah menatapnya kebingungan

"Kau bingung? Jankkamanyo…"

Suho menepukkan kedua tangannya, dan seorang pelayan muncul membawa setangkai mawar merah lalu memberikannya pada Suho. Suho menerima mawar tersebut setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih

Lay menatap Suho dengan heran. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan seluruh temannya tadi, _**"Hyung, semangat…"**_ Jangan-jangan….

"Apakah kau akan menyatakan cinta pada yeoja yang kau suka? Dimana dia?"

Sungguh, saat Lay mengatakan itu, air mata sudah menumpuk di sisi matanya. Entah kenapa ia menggenggam erat ujung Blouse Biru muda nya

"Yap.. aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat"

Lay benar-benar meneteskan air matanya sekarang. Tapi, ia menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semuanya

"Bagaimana kriteria yeoja yang ingin kau tembak? Boleh aku tahu?"

"Ehmm, dia Cantik… sangat Cantik. Ia juga baik hati, aku sangat beruntung bisa mengenalnya bahkan mencintainya sampai seperti ini"

Lay benar-benar muak! Ia mulai memikirkan ide

"Ah, Suho lihatlah lukisan di situ, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Apa kau tahu siapa yang melukis?"

Suho mengikuti arah tangan Lay, "Oh, itu… itu karya kakak laki-laki Chanyeol yang merupakan seorang Dokter Gigi yang hobi melukis...

Suho sangat terkejut saat Lay sudah menghilang dari tempat duduknya

"Lay! Lay! Kau dimana?" Suho menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari keberadaan Lay. Hingga ia melihat Lay yang tengah membuka pintu keluar dan meninggalkan Suho di situ, Sendirian…..

Suho menggertakkan giginya kesal

"Dasar! Suho pabbo!"

.

.

Lay masih enggan keluar dari kamarnya sejak tadi. Bahkan eommanya menyerah untuk membujuknya keluar

Chen yang sudah mendapat telfon dari Suho tentang kejadian tadi, hanya memberi komentar "Dasar, dokter bedah yang aneh.."

Di dalam kamarnya, Lay tengah asyik menangis dan merutuki dirinya sendiri

"Bodoh, aku memang terlalu banyak berharap… dia tidak mungkin"

Sesekali Lay melirik ponselnya yang terus mendapat telfon masuk dari Suho

**10 Miscall from Dr. Joonmyoen **

"Maafkan aku….."

Lay berkata lirih, sambil menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya

**1 Message from Dr. Joonmyoen **

"SMS? Toh tidak berbicara langsung dengan nya…" Pikir Lay

Lay membuka pesan tersebut

_From : Dr. Joonmyoen _

"_**Lay, kumohon angkat telfonku barang satu menit saja… Tidak lebih, kumohon **____** "**_

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya saat satu lagi panggilan masuk dari Suho di ponselnya, angkat saja….

"Yeoboseyo.."

"_Lay, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu.. sungguh yang tadi itu.." _

"Cepatlah Joonmyoen-shi, sudah 20 detik"

"_Apa! Begini bagaimana kalau… ah tidak, kita besok.. ah, jangan"_

"40 detik…"

"_Ani! Lay, bukan itu maksudku kita besok harus bertemu di Kantin atau taman dekat…. _

"60 detik,Maaf waktumu habis Joonmyoen-shi, selamat malam"

Lay mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke pojok kasur, lalu mulai menangis sambil mendekap bantalnya

.

.

Suho menggaruk kepalanya gusar. Bagaimana bisa Lay benar-benar memutuskan sambungan telfonnya seperti tadi?

"Lay…. Astaga Tuhan, bodohnya aku…"

Ia menarik selembar foto Lay yang tengah tersenyum dari dalam dompetnya. Hey sepertinya kau juga stakler, Dr. Joonmyeon…

Yap, foto itu dia ambil diam-diam saat perayaan ulang tahun Rumah Sakit tahun lalu. Sungguh, Suho sangat menyukai single Dimple milik Lay. Ditambah wajah ayu dan kesan ke-ibu an yang melekat di diri Lay

"Lay.. Mianheyo

.

.

Suho menatap dokumen pasien nya dengan malas. Entah kenapa dia sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Apalagi ia sama sekali tidak melihat Lay di dekat loker

"Astaga… kumohon sekali lagi saja"

Suho mengusap matanya yang sangat lelah. Ia keluar dari ruangannya sebentar untuk membeli air mineral

Demi apa?

Harapan Suho terkabul, disaat yang sama Lay tengah membeli air mineral di Drink Manchine dekat situ juga

"Lay-shi!" Suho berteriak memanggil Lay

Lay yang tengah mengambil air mineralnya, langsung menoleh kaget dan berlari menjauhi Suho yang sedang berlari mendekatinya

"Tidak, Lay-shi aku ingin bicara sebentar"

GREEPP

Suho langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Lay dari belakang, membuat sang empunya badan memberontak keras

"Lepaskan aku, Dr. Joonmyeon. Ini di tempat kerja, tunjukan profesionalitasmu" Lay mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut Suho

Suho bergeming, ia tetap memeluk erat Lay dan menikmati harumnya rambut Lay yang tercium saat itu

"Lay-shi, kumohon dengarkan aku.. sekali saja"

Lay menggeleng, "Tidak, kemarin aku sudah mendengarkanmu. Kau mau apalagi?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf karena kejadian kemarin"

"Kejadian apa? Kita kemarin baik-baik saja bukan? Oh ya, jangan sampai Yeojachingu mu melihat kita seperti ini"

Lay menghentakan lengannya, membuat pelukan Suho lepas dan ia bergegas berjalan pergi

Suho menahan lengan Lay dan memutar badan kecil itu hingga ia dapat memeluknya dari depan

"Lay, Saranghaeyo… Jeongmall Saranghae, Wo Ai Ni"

Lay merasa lidahnya kelu dan badannya terasa kaku, "A..apa maksudmu?"

"Yeoja yang ingin ku tembak kemarin adalah kau, tapi aku terlalu bodoh dan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku juga diomeli Xiumin ge"

"Benarkah? Aku bukan kriteria gadis seperti yang kau sebutkan"

"Lay, kau tidak punya cermin? Semuanya ada pada dirimu. Aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Dan aku salah cara sepertinya"

Lay mulai terisak, "Hiks hiks,… kau memang bodoh, aku juga mencintaimu, Dr. Joonmyeon"

"Jinjjayo? Oh God… terimakasih, aku sangat menyayangimu Lay…."

Suho mengecup puncak kepala Lay lembut

"Aku juga…"

"Bolehkah aku?"

"Tentu.."

Suho menarik dagu Lay pelan dan mulai mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir lembut milik Lay

"Saranghaeyo…

Ucap mereka bersamaan sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan dan Suho mulai menginvansi (?) bibir Lay, diiringi dengan sorakan para pasien

.

.

THE END!

OMG! Saia update Kilat ngetik cepet 2 jam biar fic SuLay ini tuntas

Maaf kalau gak pas di mata *plakkk

Jangan lupa review!

Untuk HunHan, bakalan nyusul bentar lagi, sabar ye…

.

.

OMAKE

"Suster, tolong guntingnya"

Suho tengah fokus dengan pasiennya yang mengalami gagal ginjal dan sedang ia operasi

"Pinset sedang, jangan lupa tekanan darahnya diatur"

CKLEKK

"Dr. Joonmyeon, ini obat bius 40% dari Dr. Wu Yi Fan "

Seorang suster dengan pakaian hijau khas operasi membuka pintu perlahan dan memasuki ruangan operasi untuk memberi sebotol obat bius pada Suho

"Lay, astaga aku sangat rindu padamu"

Suho meletakkan alat operasinya dan memeluk suster yang bernama Lay itu, membuat seluruh kru di ruang operasi itu termasuk Lay memekik

"YA AMPUN! DR. JOONMYEON, JANGAN TINGGALKAN PASIENNYA!"

.

.

REAL THE END


End file.
